


Santa Baby

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Kuroyume
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo’s thinking back on events with his new lover, finding personal pleasure in the thoughts during the wee hours of the morning, Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negativelovex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=negativelovex).



> Comments: for negativelovex for the direngrey_yaoi holiday gift fic exchange. Sorry, I didn’t manage to get blood in there, somehow I wrote fluff… do not ask me how, I have no idea.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Phantom Pain" by D and “DIM SCENE” by the GazettE

Kyo sat back on the bed, his eyes flicking briefly over the clock illuminating the room with its bright red numbers. It told him it was finally Christmas Day, even if only by a few moments. He’d drifted off to sleep while waiting on it. But he liked knowing that at least he’d made it yet another day past Christmas Eve. Ever since his youth, he’d had problems with the 24th of December. His grandmother, the only family he had that actually cared about his wellbeing, had walked out of his life and there had been a time where he had been afraid the next day would never come, that he’d do something foolish to prevent it.

He let out a soft sigh and rolled over onto his back, the covers sliding down his body, pooling at his groin. If anyone had been around to see it, they’d have known that Kyo slept naked, preferring the feeling of the covers against his body to waking up wound up in too-loose pants and shirt. And boxers just seemed silly, getting that far undressed and not finishing. He slid one hand down his abdomen, lightly scratching right below his belly button, yawning as he blinked himself into a more awakened state of being.

His hips pushed up against the covers a little, his morning wood sliding along the 1000-thread-count sheets. He let out a little groan, sliding his hand under the covers and grasping his length. Slowly, he started to stroke himself, a sort of dreamy look on his face. His thoughts drifted over the week before and how happy he’d been, curled up in this very bed with his lover’s lanky body wrapped around him. He remembered the feel of the other’s body, his large hands caressing over his own tattooed body, slipping between his legs and grasping him, stroking him. He gasped as he spread his legs a little, pushing one hand down lower, dipping behind his balls, and sliding one digit over his entrance. He remembered how the other man’s cock had felt rubbing against him right there. He hadn’t taken it all the way, hadn’t fucked him, but he’d rubbed against him until he came, bringing Kyo off with him.

His hand moved faster over his cock, his breath coming in short pants. He was incredibly horny and he had little to no patience when it came to his solo sessions. He huffed softly and pushed the tip of his finger into his ass, just leaving it there, getting used to it. He wanted him, wanted his lover desperately. But the truth was, they hadn’t agreed to even being steady with one another. For all he knew, the other was with someone else for the holidays and that’s why he hadn’t heard a thing. Of course, not saying anything himself was the more viable option, but he pushed that thought away, pulling his finger out and applying a bit of lube to it. He pushed it back in, sinking it in halfway and letting out a groan as he started to fuck himself with it. This… this was quite nice.

He shifted slightly, smearing a bead of pre-cum around the tip of his cock and then grasping himself a bit firmer, intent to end this now. He started stroking quickly, his hips bucking into his own hands, moans falling freely from his lips. He was close… so very fucking close. Just as he thought for sure he’d cum, the sound of the electronic doorbell on his door sounded through the small apartment. He gasped, yanking his hands away from himself and sitting there for a moment, heart pounding in his chest while he waited to see if whoever it was would ring again.

About a minute later, the soft sound went off again and he groaned, pushing himself to his feet. Maybe he had been too loud with his moans? He didn’t think so, but this was so unfair. He grabbed a pair of track pants off the hamper and pulled them on, stumbling toward the door, pushing one hand through his hair to try to get it a bit less unruly. Without looking, he yanked open the door, an unpleasant look on his face. 

His heart stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. Kiyoharu stood on the other side of the door, holding a stack of gifts, wearing a stupid Santa hat on his head, and a grin on his face. “Kyo!” the other greeted brightly. “Can I come in? These are a bit heavy.”

Kyo stood back, his brow furrowed in confusion. He pushed the door closed behind the man and watched as he stacked the presents on the hall table and then took off his shoes. The moment that was done, he picked up the gifts again and went straight into the living room. Kyo followed him, shuffling along the floor and wishing like hell he hadn’t been doing what he had before the other came over. It had to be more than obvious and he wasn’t really ready for a conversation on why he was hard at almost one in the morning.

Kiyoharu looked around the living room and then finally put the gifts on the coffee table. “You don’t have a tree.” He sounded almost sad as he turned to look at Kyo. “But I thought you celebrated Christmas?”

Kyo took in the other man’s hurt look, slowly coming to stand in front of him. “I do. Just no point in getting a tree or anything if I’m alone for the holiday. My family had other plans.”

The older man tilted his head a little and then reached to cup Kyo’s cheek. “But you’re not alone. I’m here.”

Kyo gave him a half smile. “I didn’t know you’d come or I would have gotten at least a tree.”

Kiyoharu leaned in, giving Kyo a little kiss on the lips. After a moment he pulled back and glanced down, arching one eyebrow. “You that happy to see me?”

Despite himself, Kyo felt his face heat up at least a couple degrees. “I just woke up,” he offered, hopeful the other would take his word for it and not push why he was still hard if it was only morning wood.

Kiyoharu licked his lips, still staring down at Kyo’s very obvious tent in his track pants.

Kyo reached for the other’s hair, gently touching some of the blonde part under the brownish-red of the rest of it. “Did you bleach it in the past few days or am I blind?” he asked softly, hoping he could distract the other from his cock, not wanting him to get the wrong impression of how their relationship was going.

Kiyoharu smirked, reaching to gently run his fingertip down Kyo’s chest and abdomen, across the waistband of his pants and then right to the tip of his dick, pressing slightly, causing Kyo’s dick to flex a little against him. “Yesterday. And stop trying to distract me from my Christmas present.” He hooked one finger inside the other’s waistband, pulling it back and peering inside. “Good… no underwear. Now… let me relieve this for you.” Without waiting on any kind of response, he sank to his knees, taking Kyo’s pants with him, revealing the other to his gaze. Licking his lips, he smirked and then leaned in, slowly slipping Kyo’s cock into his mouth.

Kyo let out a sharp cry as the other swallowed his dick right to the hilt. Immediately his hands went into the other’s hair and he let out a soft whine. “I l-lied, oh god, Kiyo… I… I don’t think I can… oh fuck!” He couldn’t help himself, thrusting into that warm cavern, the other doing all the right things to him, sucking and groping and even sliding one finger back to rub over his entrance. He watched the comprehension dawn on his face as his finger slid easily in with the combination of the prep Kyo had been doing earlier and the lube.

Popping off the other’s cock with a soft slurp, Kiyoharu stared up at him. “You were fingering yourself, weren’t you?” he breathed out, sounding aroused as hell at the thought.

“I was,” Kyo whispered, his hands tightening in the other’s hair. “Please… I’m so close it hurts. Please… just… I’ll make it up to you.”

Kiyo licked his lips a little, smirking and then sliding his mouth back around the other’s cock, letting him dictate the entire thing. It wasn’t long before Kyo’s voice was echoing off the walls, a long moan leaving his lips as he thrust into Kiyo’s mouth one more time, his cock jumping slightly as he started to spurt his load over the other man’s tongue.

Kiyoharu took every bit of it he was offered, sucking until Kyo pulled back and let out a breathless little laugh. He chuckled, pushing himself up and sliding his arms around the shorter man. “Merry Christmas to me… I couldn’t have asked for a better gift.”

Kyo slid easily into the other’s arms. “Oh yeah? And what would you say if I told you I was ready and willing for something more?”

“I’d say that this just turned into the best Christmas ever.” Kiyoharu slid his arm around the other’s waist and turned him. “If you’re serious, lead on, baby.”

Kyo reached back, hooking one finger through the other’s belt loop and tugging him down the hallway. He slipped into the bedroom, pulling Kiyoharu with him onto the bed that he’d just been on minutes before, relieving an ache that was starting all over again at the thought of having the other. 

Kiyoharu slipped onto the bed over Kyo, pulling off his shirt and then quickly unfastening his pants, squirming out of them while Kyo removed the track pants. He slid down over Kyo, showing him he was most definitely erect and fully ready to have some fun with him.

Kyo spread his legs, opening himself up to whatever the other wanted from him. The moment the other grabbed the lube and slowly pushed one finger into him, Kyo let out a breathless little chuckle. “Just because it’s relevant… I like a little pain.”

Kiyoharu smirked down the other, pressing two fingers in instead, watching his lover gasp and roll his hips upward. He nuzzled in close to him, gently nipping at his neck and flicking his tongue over his pulse that he found fluttering there. It seemed Kyo was telling the truth, given the way he reacted to the fullness of two fingers. He pumped them in and out a few times before adding a third and watching the other start to truly squirm under him, his cock hardening once again. “Hey, gorgeous, you should see yourself like this,” Kiyo whispered just before pressing his lips over Kyo’s own, stealing what little breath the other had left.

Kyo felt like he was on cloud nine already, the feeling of another doing this to him was almost more than he could handle. It’d been so very long since he’d been entirely with someone and it made him that much more sensitive to everything. The other brushed across his prostate and he groaned, spreading his legs further, trying to imply what he wanted.

It didn’t take Kiyoharu long to get the point, pulling his fingers out and hovering over Kyo. “Condom?” The other gestured at his bedside drawer and Kiyoharu reached in, pulling out a strand of foil packets. He ripped one off and tossed the others aside, quickly tearing into the packet and removing the little latex circle. He reached for Kyo’s hand, pressing it into it. “Do the honors?”

Kyo let out a little chuckle, taking it and carefully rolling it down the other man’s shaft. With that done, he reached for the lube, slicking some over his cock and then laid back again, grabbing one pillow from behind him and lifting up enough to put it under his ass.

Kiyoharu leaned back down over him, guiding himself with one hand. He pushed in with one thrust, groaning at the tightness that enveloped him. “Kyo,” he breathed out, starting to thrust, unable to hold on any longer.

Kyo shifted so he could lift his legs, Kiyoharu lifting them over his shoulders, giving him a far better angle for his thrusts. The moment they settled again, Kyo’s hands fisted in the sheets, his back arching as intense pleasure swept over him. Every thrust the other made into his body swept over his sweet spot, making him let out the most amazing sounds. He knew there was no way this was going to last long, but at least it would be amazing for the duration of it.

Kyo was quite right that it would not take very long; soon enough Kiyoharu felt that warmth building up in his belly. He thrust into Kyo even faster, letting out a few well-placed groans, enjoying the way they both sounded together like this. He slipped one hand down to stroke Kyo’s cock, his touch gentle in contrast to the harshness of his dick thrusting in and out of the other’s body rather harshly.

It took a few minutes before Kiyoharu started to cum, his hips stuttering slightly against the other’s body. He let out a soft moan of Kyo’s name, the other mirroring it. His pace on the other’s cock picked up and a few moments later, he felt Kyo’s length start to pulse in his hand. He licked his lips a little and then leaned down to catch Kyo’s mouth with his own.

They parted a few moments later, both of them gasping for breath. Kyo stared up at the older man, his heart racing in his chest. Slowly but surely, his lips turned upward in a smile. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

**The End**


End file.
